High School Story
by TheDaughterofAphrodite
Summary: Thalia Grace is the new girl at Goode High School. This is a typical high school story... No Greek gods or goddesses or anything... Or are there? Oh, and also there are different POV's with each chapter :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's Silena and I'm writing my second story! I haven't actually finished Beach Love, as I don't have much reviews so I'm starting this story! Please REVIEW so I know whether to keep going or not... Also, please check out the poll on our profile page! Elizabeth, Grace and I are trying to work out who's better so please help us in this decision!**

Thalia's POV:  
_Riiiiiiiing!_ The bell started going off as I walked into Goode highschool. I slowly walked into the admin area. "Thalia Grace?" The woman at the desk asked. "That's me!" I replied, cheerfully. She handed me a slip of paper containing my timetable and my locker combination. "Do you need anyone to show you around or can you make it to your period one class on your own?" she inquired. "Umm, could someone show me to my locker and class please?" I asked.

I didn't think I knew anyone here until my cousin Percy Jackson walked in. As soon as he saw me his face lit up. "Thalia! It's so great to see you! What are you doing here? Stalking me?" He joked. "Oh totally. I've even been to your house this morning to see if you were still there!" I teased. Percy laughed. "Oh Thalia, you're still the same person you were 5 years ago! Do you need me to show you to your class?" "Oh, yes please! I think I have Latin first." I replied with a grin. "Sadly I'm not in your classes but I think my girlfriend Annabeth Chase is..." He said, leading me over to where a pretty-naturally athletic-really tanned with blonde hair and startling gray eyes girl was standing.

Annabeth's POV:  
I smiled my hello at Percy, but it went as quickly as it came. There was a new girl standing next to him, with midnight black hair, heavy eyeliner and mascara, a black t-shirt, ripped black jeans and combat style black converse. She was pretty in that punk chic sort of way. "Hey Annabeth. This is my cousin, Thalia Grace. This is her first day, and I was hoping you'd show her to Latin class?" Percy asked. I nodded and gave Thalia a grin once I realised she was only Percy's cousin. Thalia smiled her thanks at me.

Suddenly, I was tackled in a huge bear hug. "Annabeth! Thank gods I found you..." my friend Rachel broke off when she saw who I was standing with. Quickly, I introduced her to Thalia. "Hey! Can I see your timetable so I can see if we're in any classes together?" Rachel said to Thalia. Wordlessly, Thalia passed over a small piece of paper. Rachel quickly scanned the paper and then exclaimed "No way! We're in everything together except Latin!" I hid a smile. Rachel was always bright, sunny and cheerful.

**OK guys, I know it's only short but I'm really stuck on ideas for what to write... Do you guys have any?  
If so... REVIEW! Actually, REVIEW anyway! Thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Letin Class & more :O

**Hey I know that this update has been made, like, 10 mins later than my last one but hey, I'm bored ;). Next update though will only happen if I get at least 10 reviews for this story. You might be thinking I have an obsession with the number 10 but seriously, I don't :). Anyway, enjoy! **

****Thalia's POV:  
_Riiiiiing!_ "OK Thalia, we need to RUN to class. Now! That was the second bell meaning we have to be in Latin with Mr Brunner... He gets _really _angry if anyone from his class is late." Annabeth said without taking a single breath. She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a classroom nearby. She quietly motioned for me to be quiet and walked in. "Annabeth. Why are you so late?" A voice boomed. "Sorry sir I had to show Thalia Grace where the classroom was." Annabeth said apologetically. I saw a teacher in a white wheelchair at the front of the classroom visibly relax as he saw me walk in. "Ah, Miss Grace, my name is Mr Brunner and I will be your Latin teacher for this semester." Mr Brunner winked at me as he said this. I gave him a cool smile. I didn't really like the look of this teacher.

"Don't worry about him, he's actually really nice once you get to know him. Here, come and sit behind me. There's an empty seat here." Annabeth whispered to me. About a second after I had sat down the classroom door opened and a totally hot looking guy quietly stalked into the room. He was tall, tanned and had blonde hair. He was wearing casual running gear, including Nike Free Runs and adidas shorts and top. He was followed by a guy with black clothing and stormy black eyes. He looked pretty goth-like with his black hair on top of his clothing. "Luke Castellan and Nico Di Angelo." Annabeth told me, naming those two boys. I smiled my thanks at her.

After Latin, I had swim practice as I had gotten onto the swim team this semester. I had also gotten onto the track team. I quickly got changed and walked down to the pool. I saw that Percy was there along with Luke and Rachel. "Hey Perce, hey Rachel!" I called to them. "Hey Thalia! This is Luke, my friend." Rachel replied, walking over. "Hey Thalia!" Luke said as he gave me a smile.

Luke's POV:  
I really wish Annabeth didn't have a boyfriend. Thalia was nice and I think she digs me but I really like Annabeth. Why can't she like me? Her relationship with Percy is driving me nuts, so I think I might ask Silena Beurguard out or something... Maybe even Thalia?

Rachel's POV:  
You know who I like? Nico. He's so cool and the exact opposite of me. That's what I like about him. He has dark hair and I have bright red hair. He wears black clothes, I wear sunny, bright, fashionable clothes. He's not very sociable, I'm extremely sociable. I don't have a boyfriend, he doesn't have a girlfriend...

**I know this is EXTREMELY short and I know I could go for longer BUT I SERIOUSLY HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! I knew what to do for my first chapter but could you guys PLEASE give me ideas?  
Review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey I know that this update has been made, like, 10 mins later than my last one but hey, I'm bored ;). Next update though will only happen if I get at least 10 reviews for this story. You might be thinking I have an obsession with the number 10 but seriously, I don't :). Anyway, enjoy! **

****Thalia's POV:  
_Riiiiiing!_ "OK Thalia, we need to RUN to class. Now! That was the second bell meaning we have to be in Latin with Mr Brunner... He gets _really _angry if anyone from his class is late." Annabeth said without taking a single breath. She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a classroom nearby. She quietly motioned for me to be quiet and walked in. "Annabeth. Why are you so late?" A voice boomed. "Sorry sir I had to show Thalia Grace where the classroom was." Annabeth said apologetically. I saw a teacher in a white wheelchair at the front of the classroom visibly relax as he saw me walk in. "Ah, Miss Grace, my name is Mr Brunner and I will be your Latin teacher for this semester." Mr Brunner winked at me as he said this. I gave him a cool smile. I didn't really like the look of this teacher.

"Don't worry about him, he's actually really nice once you get to know him. Here, come and sit behind me. There's an empty seat here." Annabeth whispered to me. About a second after I had sat down the classroom door opened and a totally hot looking guy quietly stalked into the room. He was tall, tanned and had blonde hair. He was wearing casual running gear, including Nike Free Runs and adidas shorts and top. He was followed by a guy with black clothing and stormy black eyes. He looked pretty goth-like with his black hair on top of his clothing. "Luke Castellan and Nico Di Angelo." Annabeth told me, naming those two boys. I smiled my thanks at her.

After Latin, I had swim practice as I had gotten onto the swim team this semester. I had also gotten onto the track team. I quickly got changed and walked down to the pool. I saw that Percy was there along with Luke and Rachel. "Hey Perce, hey Rachel!" I called to them. "Hey Thalia! This is Luke, my friend." Rachel replied, walking over. "Hey Thalia!" Luke said as he gave me a smile.

Luke's POV:  
I really wish Annabeth didn't have a boyfriend. Thalia was nice and I think she digs me but I really like Annabeth. Why can't she like me? Her relationship with Percy is driving me nuts, so I think I might ask Silena Beurguard out or something... Maybe even Thalia?

Rachel's POV:  
You know who I like? Nico. He's so cool and the exact opposite of me. That's what I like about him. He has dark hair and I have bright red hair. He wears black clothes, I wear sunny, bright, fashionable clothes. He's not very sociable, I'm extremely sociable. I don't have a boyfriend, he doesn't have a girlfriend...

**I know this is EXTREMELY short and I know I could go for longer BUT I SERIOUSLY HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! I knew what to do for my first chapter but could you guys PLEASE give me ideas?  
Review.**


End file.
